Thank You Story :: Angel's Heart
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Fifth Story :: HeeTeuk special fict story... RnR again please... Mian kalo makin membosankan...


Part 5 :: HeeTeuk Story

_**Angel's Heart**_

Cast : Heechul & Leeteuk

Pairing : HeeTeuk *Atau ChulTeuk?*

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nyaHeeTeuk/ChulTeuk, masih ada story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

.

.

.

Pov :: Heechul

"Jungsoo...!" Panggilku pada satu-satunya hyung yang kupunya di Super Junior ini.

Ia memutar badannya, dan kini ia tengah menatapku penuh pertanyaan. "Nae, Heenim...?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya beberapa langkahkarena jarak kami hampir 10 meter. Kutepuk kedua bahunya. "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah sudah waktunya kembali ke dorm?" Ya, ini sudah saatnya pulang ke dorm setelah seharian beraktifitas. Sudah jam 11.30 malam. Member yang lain sudah menunggu di van. Tapi, kenapa ia seperti memisahkan diri seperti itu? "Semua sudah di van..." Ucapku singkat.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil melepas peganganku di bahunya itu. "Kau pulanglah juga duluan. Aku masih ada urusan dengan atasan SM. Bilang pada semuanya aku akan pulang telat, ya?"

Hei, apa kau hanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Cih...

"Urusan apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami sebelumnya?"

"Ah, mianhae... ini mendadak. Aku juga baru diberitahu sejam yang lalu. Sudahlah, kau pulanglah... Suruh semuanya beristirahat..." Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Jungsoo... Aku akan menunggumu di dorm..." Teriakku sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padanya.

Dia terhenti dan diam beberapa detik. Kemudian kembali membalik badannya menatapku. "Anni, Heenim. Jangan tunggu aku. Aku akan sangat telat. Kau tidurlah juga. Soal kunci, aku akan memintanya pada resepsionist." Ia berbalik lagi dan berjalan pergi menjauhiku. "Sudah malam, pulanglah.."

Aku diam beberapa menit ditempatku. Kenapa dari dulu dia selalu seperti itu? Kufikir akan ada sedikit perubahan. Dasar 'overprotective'...

...

Kami tiba di dorm pukul 12.30 dinihari. Tanpa Jungsoo tentunya. Semua langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Besok akan ada jadwal pukul 07.00 pagi, jadi minimal mereka harus sudah bangun pada pukul 05.00. huh, kenapa jadwal kali ini padat sekali? Aku juga lelah. Badanku serasa remuk semua. Aku ingin tidur juga. Tapi aku harus menunggu seseorang terlebih dahulu. Orang yang lebih lelah dari kami semua. Leader Super Junior, yang sampai saat ini belum pulang karena urusannya di kantor SM. Park Jung Soo...

Apa dia masih lama? Aku ngapain yaa...? Hm~ update twitter saja lah...

Kubuka laptop di ruang tengah. Menyambungkannya ke internet dan segera ke halaman utama twitter.

Yap! Heedictator

20 menit...

40 menit...

53 menit...

Haaaahhh, bosan! Kenapa twitter kali ini tidak seru? Huh...

Kuputuskan sambungan internetnya dan kumatikan laptopnya.

"Hhuff... lelah.." Kubaringkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah. Kumainkan ponselku untuk menunggu Jungsoo.

_Amugeotdo moreunchae neol boneya haedduhn nal nuhmudo oraen iriraseo neukkimjocha eobjiman_

Telpon... Dari manager hyung... Ada apa?

"Yoboseyo..." Sapaku. Tanpa menjawab sapaanku, manager hyung langsung memberikanku pertanyaan yang cukup membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Mwo? Sejak tadi ia belum kembali. Waeyo, hyung?" Beberapa kalimat jawaban dari manager hyung untuk pertanyaanku ini membuatku benar-benar kaget.

"MWO? Haishh... Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu? Ah, baiklah hyung, aku akan bicara padanya jika dia pulang nanti. Gomawo..."

Pip! Kumatikan sambungan telponku dengan manager hyung. Fikiranku kembali pada Jungsoo. Apa sebenarnya yang ia urus dengan atasan SM? Haishh, babo!

Tik, Tik, Tik... Jarum jam terus berjalan. Jam 03.00 pagi. Aaaarrghh,akhirnya aku tidak tidur... percuma kalau tidur sekarang.

Cklek! Suara pintu terbuka. Itu pasti Jungsoo. Aku lebih memilih menunggunya di ruang tengah.

"Lama sekali kau..." Ucapku mengagetkannya ketika melewati ruang tengah.

Dia terkaget. "Heenim..." Ucapnya seolah tak mempercayai keberadaan diriku. "Kau belum tidurr?"

"Aku menunggumu, babo."

"Hhuf.." Desahnya seraya duduk di sebelahku di sofa panjang ini. Desahannya terdengar sangat lelah. "Kubilang kan kau tidur duluan..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan atasan SM?" Tanyaku langsung pada topik yang sangat ingin kutanyakan padanya. Malas sekali berbasa-basi.

Ia melihat kearahku. "Mwo?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya pula. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Anni. Hanya beberapa hal tentang Super Junior..."

"Benarkah? Kufikir kau meminta waktu break yang lebih lama untuk Super Junior walau Cuma sehari..." Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Yya, itulah yang manager hyung bilang tadi di telpon.

"Heenim... Itu... Aishh... aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..." Dia kelihatan frustasi.

Aku memandangnya heran. "Mwo? Apa yang kau maksud?"

Dia menghela nafas sejenak. Nafas lelahnya. "Aku tau, sebulan ini adalah waktu yang sangat melelahkan untuk kita. Super Show, album baru, promosi, konser lain, fanmeeting, dan banyak lagi. Aku juga sering mendengar kalian mendesah lelah namun tetap bertahan. Sehari hanya tidur dua atau tiga jam. Dipaksa untuk terus bersemangat dan tetap begitu sebelum semuanya berakhir. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kalian seperti itu. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memberi kalian peluang istirahat..."

Aku melotot menatapnya. "Kalau itu aku mengerti, karena itu sudah sifatmu. Sifat yang menunjukan kasih sayangmu pada kami. Dari dulu sifatmu tidak pernah berubah. Tapi, aku dan yang lain tentunya, tidak akan setuju kalau kau berkorban demi kami. Manager bilang, kau memohon pada atasan SM untuk memberi Super Junior waktu 2 hari untuk istirahat, dan membiarkan dirimu yang menggantikan kami. Itu tidak mungkin, Jungsoo..." Nadaku mulai terdengar tinggi dan tidak beraturan.

Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Heenim..."

"STOP! Hentikan. Jangan tersenyum didepanku. Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku..." Aku memalingkan pandanganku darinya. "Jangan kira aku tidak tau. Dibalik senyuman itu, kau menangis bukan. Bahkan di belakang senyummu itu, kau meringis kesakitan atau bahkan mengerutkan kening menahan lelah. Iya kan?" Nadaku benar-benar sangat tinggi sekarang.

"Sssttt... Kau jangan berisik Heenim, mereka bisa bangun..." Dia keluarkan lagi senyuman itu. Haish, sudah kubilangkan jangan berani menipuku lagi.

"Hei, Jungsoo... Aku ti_"

"Terimakasih Heenim, kau mau memperhatikanku. Tapi maaf, untuk kali ini aku ingin sekali melakukan yang terbaik untuk dongsaengku. Aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kalian merasakan nyaman, itu membantuku untuk bersemangat. Jangan beritau yang lain yaa... aku mohon padamu..." Ia memotong ucapanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya.

"Tapi, Jungsoo_"

"Ssstt... Sekarang bantu aku." Lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Aishh.. Ya sudah.. Apa?" Aku benar-benar kesal menatapnya.

"Tolong ganti set-an jam alarm di kamar mereka. Set di jam 1 siang... Kau mau kan?" Ia menatapku tersenyum.

"Hhuf... Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi, jam berapa besok kau akan menggantikan kami?" Tanyaku sebelum aku membantunya.

Ia tampak berfikir sejenak dan kembali menatapku. "Aku pergi jam delapan... Wae?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Diam kau! Atau aku akan mengurungmu disini gar kau tidak pergi..."

Pluk!

Jungsoo memelukku... Hangat sekali... "Istirahatlah... Hatiku selalu sakit saat kalian kelelahan..." Ia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Gomawo, Heenim..." Ia melangkah pergi.

"Oia, biar aku saja yang menge-set jam alarm mereka. Kau pergilah ke kamarmu... Sampai besok..." Ia berlalu. Pergi.

Hatinya... Sakit...? Apakah ini hati seorang leader sesungguhnya? Hati seorang malaikat special kami... Leeteuk... Jungsoo...

...

Kriiiiiinnnggg...

"Nnghh.." Aku menggeliat. "Jam berapa sekarang?" kuambil jam weker yang ada di sebelah ranjangku di atas meja. Mataku membelalak ketika aku melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 11. "MWO?" Aku langsung melompat dari kasurku. Segera aku berlari keluar menuju ruangan tengah.

Kosong.

Semuanya belum bangun, tentu saja Jungsoo mengeset jam alarm mereka jam 1 siang.

"Haishh... Perasaan aku mengeset alarm jam 7, kenapa aku bisa bangun jam 11 siang..?" Aku menggerutu. "Jungsoo... Ya, ini pasti Jungsoo... huh, dasar leader babo..."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Aku haus sekali. Kuambil air minum di lemari es dan kutuangkan ke gelas di atas meja makan. Set! Pandanganku tertuju pada kertas putih yang ada di atas meja itu. Kuambil dan kubaca isinya.

'Atasan SM memberikan libur untuk kita istirahat selama 2 hari, pergunakanlah waktu itu untuk kalian beristirahat. Kalian pasti lelah sekali. Oia,, aku masih ada urusan di kantor SM, jadi jangan tunggu aku untuk sarapan ataupun makan malam... aku pulang telat. Saranghae...^^'

Jungsoo... Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu? Selalu kami yang kau fikirkan... Kenapa justru kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Yyaa,, kuakui aku memang sangat lelah, tapi aku tahu kau itu lebih lelah dari kami semua... Sesekali, dahulukanlah dirimu. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan kami terus yang kau fikirkan...

Pelukanmu semalam sangat hangat, Jungsoo-ah... Dari sana, aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sangat lelah.

Hatimu, memang bagaikan malaikat. Hati yang selalu merasakan kesakitan orang lain. Hati yang selalu menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kau milikku, kau milik kami, kau leader Super Junior. Gomawo, Jungsoo-ah... Gomawo...

.

.

.

Hai,, annyeong yeorubun... Mian,, updatenya lama. Maklum, authornya gak bermodal, hahaha.

Eum, gimana HeeTeuknya? Aneh? Kurang puas? Boring? Yaa, mianhae...

Hhuft... Berapa story lagi yaa? Masih banyakkah? *iya lahhh...*

Udah ini WonTeuk yaa...

Buat yang udah review di part RyeoTeuk kemarin, makasih bgd. Ternyata fict RyeoTeuk gak terlalu buruk juga. Fufufu.

Yang udah baca ampe end, review lhoo... Hoho... Gak wajib sih, tapi harus! Kkkkk~

Gomawo,

YeoJung Park sang istri angel teukie... #dzhiennnngggg *dibantai teukwingers* viiiisss^^


End file.
